


我亦飘零久

by Taochx



Category: Luwin - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 港昀, 董思成 - Fandom, 黄旭熙 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Relationships: 黄旭熙x董思成
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	我亦飘零久

1.

在沙漠里迷失方向一整天了，入夜之后温度也降得很低，董思成滴水未进，饥渴交加间又被冷到瑟瑟发抖。耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，好像是蛇？还是……

他猛地惊醒，发现自己还是在那个黑暗潮湿的地下室中，喉咙火辣辣的痛，肚子也咕咕作响。他挪了挪姿势靠到墙上，试图让自己舒服一点。旁边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他眯起眼睛仔细看了好久才认出来，那团黑影是……

“啊！老鼠，是老鼠！救命！快来人救我……”他绝望地尖叫，用尽全身的力气往墙角爬。

“咣当”一声那锈蚀的铁门竟打开了，一个高瘦的男孩走进来，然后在董思成还没看清的时候就干净利落地打死了那只老鼠。

他看了董思成一眼，又转身出去了。两分钟后，董思成得到了这两天来的第一顿食物和水。

虽然饿到了极点，董思成还是小口安静地咀嚼吞咽着，多年来父母严格的家教让他早就养成了良好的习惯。

那男孩在董思成身边坐下来，静静地看着他吃完，问道：“还要吗？”声音是好听的低沉。

董思成摇摇头：“不用了，谢谢你。”他这时才抬起头仔细地观察对方，这男孩看起来跟自己差不多大，长相倒是意外的帅气，穿着无袖T恤和牛仔裤，一双长腿格外的醒目。

他是在放学回家的路上被人劫走的，关在这里已经两天了。家里是江浙一带有名的富商，被人盯上也不算意料之外。现在，想必父母早就收到劫匪的勒索了吧，他们在这片地区颇有人脉和势力，那自己也应该很快能出去了。

想到这里董思成心安了不少，看这男孩还没有要离开的样子，他斟酌了一下开口：“请问，你今年多大了？”

“十八。”那男孩回答。

“哦，你比我还小两岁。”董思成轻轻笑了，“你在这里多久了？”

“两年。”同样简短的两个字。

“那你十六岁就不上学了？”董思成有点惊讶。他自小家境优渥，身边的朋友也都非富即贵，自然没见过这么早就辍学出来混的孩子。

男孩没出声只是摇了摇头。董思成看着他比常人都要立体的小脸和深邃的五官，突然很好奇：“你长得，很像混血儿。”

“嗯，我妈妈是泰国人。”男孩淡淡地回答。

“哦，我可喜欢吃泰国菜了。小时候我家里有个阿姨就是泰国人，做的菜超级好吃，后来她就不知道去哪里了，我当时还哭了好久呢。”董思成回忆着小时候的事，又想到自己现在的处境，“你们拿到钱，就会放我走吧。”

那男孩犹豫了一下，才道：“我不知道，这些都是老大决定的，我只负责看着你。”

这时一个年轻男子的声音从外面传来：“旭熙，快出来，有任务给你。”

男孩应了一声：“锟哥，我马上出去。”然后就起身离开了。

临走，又回头留下一句：“你要是害怕了，就再叫我，我叫黄旭熙。”

旭熙，黄旭熙，董思成忍不住反复念叨着这个名字，真好听，像冬天的阳光一样温暖。想必也是父母满怀着爱意而赠予他的吧？

不知道发生了什么，竟然小小年纪就辍学进了黑社会。是父母都不在了吗？

2.

接下来的两天黄旭熙每隔一段时间就会送来水和食物，有时还会陪他待一会儿。董思成对他怀有莫名的好感和好奇，总是拉着他问东问西，黄旭熙倒是惜字如金，有时回答有时沉默。但一来二去，董思成也了解了不少他的信息。比如，他小时候也是在w市长大的，以前在学校还是体育特长生，两年前来到这个帮派，那天的“锟哥”叫钱锟，是他入行的师父。

到了第五天董思成开始有些着急，黑道绑票勒索这件事在他们的圈子里也常有耳闻，但到现在还没有父母那边的消息，难道是有什么意外情况吗？

正胡思乱想着，一阵混乱的脚步声传来，铁门“砰”地一声被推开，一个叼着雪茄的黑胖中年男人走了进来，身后跟着毕恭毕敬的钱锟和黄旭熙。

那男人对着董思成从头到脚打量了一番，转头交代钱锟：“满哥发话了，暂时还不能放人。你和旭熙把人看好，满哥以后另有用处。”

钱锟低头应是，黄旭熙却开口了：“赫哥，满哥之前不是说拿到一千万就放人吗？”

赫哥喷出一口烟：“满哥决定的事，自然有他的道理。董家搞黄了满哥这么大的生意，区区一千万就想一了百了吗？满哥这次，是得要个说法的。”

他又拍拍黄旭熙的肩：“旭熙，跟着钱锟好好干，办好了事满哥一定重重有赏。”

董思成心头一惊，家里的生意，什么时候和黑道扯上关系了？

那边黄旭熙跟着钱锟把赫哥送走，又折返回来，看了看董思成手里绞紧的衣角，他低声道：“别怕，我不会让他们伤害你的。”

董思成惊讶地抬起头，黄旭熙深邃的大眼睛正注视着他，明亮而坚定。不知为何他鼻头一酸，声音也哑了：“我……”

黄旭熙见他好好地突然眼泪掉了下来，一时慌了神，伸出手就抚上了他的脸颊，替他轻轻擦掉眼泪。

“你，你别哭啊，我虽然只是个马仔，但，但我可以去求锟哥，锟哥跟着满哥八九年了，他的话满哥听得进去……”他有些语无伦次起来。

董思成止住眼泪，轻轻拉住他的手：“我相信你，旭熙。”

黄旭熙有些腼腆地笑了。

这里的日子并不好过，黄旭熙又担心满哥会对董思成不利，因此每天一有时间就来陪着他。怕董思成太无聊，还带来了自己的好兄弟，帮派内著名段子手黄冠亨。

“黄冠亨？”董思成听到这个名字的第一反应是：“他和你是亲兄弟吗？”

答案当然是否定的，黄冠亨和黄旭熙并没有任何血缘关系，事实上，他比黄旭熙还小了几个月。

“其实吧”，黄冠亨一边嗑瓜子一边说，“我跟旭熙很小的时候就认识了，锟哥还是我介绍给他认识的呢。”

“哦？”董思成感兴趣起来，“那你能不能跟我讲讲，旭熙你们俩小时候的事儿？”

黄冠亨神秘地凑过来：“你别看黄旭熙他现在一天天的端着个架子，他以前可活泼了，每天一见到人就笑嘻嘻地凑上去呱呱说个不停，街坊邻居都说我俩活像一对青蛙。”

董思成扑哧一声笑了，他还真难想象黄旭熙呱呱说个不停的样子。

“那后来呢？”

“后来？我们俩家里都出了事呗，我爸死了，我妈改嫁了，他的父母下落不明，也不知是死是活”，黄冠亨耸耸肩，“要不然，谁没事儿去混黑社会呀。”

“其实，我小时候一直想进德云社当相声演员来着，还想拉着黄旭熙一起去北京，可他说，他要当个标枪运动员。”黄冠亨接着道，“现在可好，标枪运动员没当成，倒成了端枪运动员。”

董思成沉默了。是这样啊，怪不得他变得这么不苟言笑，任谁小小年纪经历了这么大变故，也不可能再是一幅开朗模样了吧。他不禁有些心疼起那时天真快乐的黄旭熙。

黄冠亨嗑完了所有瓜子，拍了拍手：“旭熙他虽然入行时间不久，但身手好枪法准，学东西也很快，满哥和锟哥都对他寄予厚望，你呀，也不要太担心了。”

3.

这天董思成一整天都没见到黄旭熙，晚上黄冠亨倒是来看了看他，结果没两分钟就被匆忙地叫走。临走前他特意交代董思成：“保护好自己，我和旭熙要离开基地了，可能暂时不会回来。”

董思成懵懵懂懂地点头。之前听黄旭熙说，这里是这个帮派最大的基地，今天倒是安静得很，连平时每隔半小时惯例巡查的人都没在。

他一个人无聊至极，很快就靠在墙上睡着了，迷迷糊糊间感觉到有人在推自己。

睁开眼睛一看，是黄旭熙。他把董思成拽起来，不由分说给他套上一个重重的厚背心。

“这是什么？”董思成不解。

“防弹衣。快跟我走。”黄旭熙从腰间抽出一把qiang，拉着他出了地下室。

董思成跟着他飞奔，七拐八绕地来到一个楼梯间，迎面却撞上了一个人。

“旭熙，你果然在这里。”钱锟沉声道。他似乎受了伤，肩膀的白色绷带隐隐透出血迹。

黄旭熙显得很急躁：“锟哥，我之后会跟满哥解释清楚，你先让我走。”

“你清醒一点，这次我们人员损伤惨重，你放走了他，满哥不会轻易放过你的！”钱锟震怒了，重重地拍了一下扶手。

黄旭熙丝毫不让：“锟哥，我必须这么做。满哥收了赎金，本来就该放人，这件事说到底是我们不守规矩。”

钱锟的眼神动了动，半晌，他侧过身去：“你们走吧。”

董思成被带到一个僻静的路口，隔了这么久终于呼吸到了地面的空气，还没来得及高兴，就被黄旭熙塞进一辆出租车里。他有些着急：“旭熙，你跟我一起吧。”

黄旭熙摇了摇头，转身迅速消失在董思成的视线里。

4.

董思成本以为自己可以从此回归平静的生活，直到半年之后，他再次遇袭。

那天他惯例上完舞蹈课，却没有在门口看到自家的车。等了半小时他不耐烦了，决定自己走回家。不料，在等红灯时，突然被人从身后狠狠地砸在了后脑上。

他眼前发黑，当即倒在地上，意识错乱间只感觉到有两个人在拖着自己走，但很快，又有两个人冲了过来，双方厮打在一起。

醒过来时自己身处在一个小巷子里，身边是黄旭熙和黄冠亨。他们脸上都挂了彩，正焦灼地看着自己。

“醒了”，黄冠亨露出一个笑来，“还是旭熙未卜先知，这段时间一直悄悄跟着你，果然今天被我们撞上了，救了你一命。”

“这些人……是你们帮派的吗？”董思成有些困惑。

黄旭熙摇头：“不是，你家里这两年插手了见不得人的生意，已经惹怒了别的黑道。想对你下手的人只会越来越多，要尽快想办法。”

董思成被两人送回家后，还是有些难以置信，但父母第二天告诉他准备送他去新西兰时，他不得不相信，黄旭熙的话是真的。

他是家里次子，又比大哥小了很多，家人对他一直以来都是包容宠溺，百依百顺。他不想学商科，父母也支持他的个人意愿去学舞蹈。生意上的事也一直是大哥在帮忙，从没让他插过手。无忧无虑地生活了这么多年，现在反而成了家里的软肋。

他不想离开，但到头来也没能说出反对的话。

5.

董思成走出机场，迎接他的，是那个心心念念了两年的男人。黄旭熙看起来比他离开时更高大结实了，脸庞也褪去了当年的些许稚气和婴儿肥，显得更加锐利而立体，目光扫在自己身上，让他恍惚间有种炙热的灼烫感。他迈开长腿，几步跨到董思成身前。

下一秒，董思成就被紧紧拥入温暖的怀里。他深吸一口气，终于，可以和黄旭熙在一起了。

两年前，离开中国的前一天，他按照之前黄旭熙教的，在一个破旧的小房子前的废弃邮箱中投下了一封信。黄旭熙曾经告诉他，那里是他以前的家。如果要找他，就把留言投进那个邮箱。

这两年的时间里，董思成一直和黄旭熙保持着联系，他从一个跑腿打杂的马仔，渐渐成为了帮派内的核心成员，以前是钱锟罩着他，现在他已经可以照顾钱锟了。

三天前，董思成接到父亲的电话，大哥在谈生意回来的路上出了车祸，已经过世了。父亲的声音仿佛一下子苍老了十几岁，而母亲则是精神恍惚，连一句完整的话都说不上来。父亲说，以后家里的事，就要全权交给他来打理。

董思成被送到新西兰学商科的时候，就料想到会有这么一天，他不可能永远在家人的羽翼下，做一个天真无邪的小王子。但他没想到，这一天会以这么惨烈的方式到来。

这几天来，他彻夜难眠。家族的生意这两年大哥也向他透露了许多，董家祖上本来只是船上的一名水手，聚集了一帮兄弟坐起了走私的买卖，这才发了家。有了足够的资本后，就不断切割黑色产业，往正规进出口和地产方面靠拢，到了这两代终于成功洗白上岸。

但这几年来，金融危机和贸易战使得进出口业务量骤降，而地产也早已不再是当年的黄金产业。家族资金链面临断裂，不得已，父亲决定重操旧业，以求渡过难关。

动了别人的奶酪，自然要付出代价。在没有光的世界里，人命只是最简单的惩罚。这几天来，董思成彻夜难眠，当年他两次遇袭，如今看来只能算警告。大哥的事，才说明家族与某些势力的斗争已经进入了白热化阶段。

董家已经几十年没有参与过这些黑色生意，与太爷爷那辈的黑道兄弟们也早已断了联系。现在真要和这些势力争起来，绝对会落于下风。大哥作为年轻一代的接班人已经遇害，接下来父母和自己也很难幸免。

思来想去，他身边只有一个可以依靠的人。

6.  
大哥的葬礼由他一手操办。送走了所有前来吊唁的宾客，他打通了黄旭熙的电话。

黄旭熙应邀来到董思成说的地点，对方的车已经在等他了。董思成降下车窗，探出头来：“快来，带你去个好地方。”

车子平稳地行驶着，最后在市郊的一栋别墅前停了下来。

黄旭熙有些不解，董思成对他眨眨眼睛：“这里，以后就是我们的家了。”看着对方惊讶的神情，他露出一个温柔的笑，补充道：“旭熙，我们同居吧。”

董家的生意终于顺风顺水起来。董思成甫一接手，并没有任何的不适应，相反，他事事考虑周全，待人接物也是八面玲珑，又进行了大刀阔斧的改革，很快让家族企业焕然一新。父亲老怀甚慰，感慨自己终于可以安度晚年了，一些叔伯们也对他交口称赞。到了年底，公司的营业额翻了一番，董思成还被媒体提名“十大新锐企业家”。

年会上，他宣布全体员工年终奖翻倍，现场一阵沸腾，所有人都欢呼雀跃起来。

在卫生间门口，他遇到了黄旭熙，对方正靠在墙上，好整以暇地看着他。

“董老板好大方，不知道我今年有多少年终奖拿？”

董思成走上前，大大方方地在他唇上落下一吻：“旭熙哥哥的年终奖，当然是应有尽有。”

这一年来，别人都只当他董思成青出于蓝而胜于蓝，于生意经上独有自己的一番体会。只有他自己清楚，这一切，都要归功于黄旭熙。

他将原来的黑色产业交给黄旭熙一手打理，后者在黑道打拼多年，耳濡目染至今早已精通各种手段，加之自身在帮派内部的影响力，之前在董思成这里一些棘手的难题由他来处理都能迎刃而解。

当然，董思成不是不清楚这刀口舔血的买卖中有多少危险，但他想，只要撑过这一段时间，等公司资金充裕，能够良性运转，等自己能够完全独当一面，他再让黄旭熙收手，彻底退出江湖，从此以后，两人就能一起站在阳光下，再也不分开。

7.  
黄旭熙并没有能及时兑换他的“年终奖”，黄冠亨的车已经在楼下等他了，董思成之前接的一单古董生意出了点岔子，他要亲自去处理一下。

“怎么还得你亲自去？”董思成有些不高兴，“派几个得力的手下不就行了，这单子数额也不算太大，我还想好好陪你几天呢。”

“东西在广东境内被扣了，对方指名要我去”，黄旭熙淡淡地解释，“能查到是我在经手这单生意，恐怕对方并没有这么简单，也不是冲着这批货来的。”

“那你更不能去了，如果对方就是冲着你来的，你岂不是自投罗网。”董思成觉得不妥。

“你不懂，道上的恩怨，逃避是解决不了的”，黄旭熙摸摸他的头发，“放心，我会好好回来的，还等着你的奖励呢。”

黄旭熙带着黄冠亨和一批兄弟连夜赶到了广东。到了对方指定的地点，几个小弟正在门口候着。黄旭熙看着他们左手上相同的纹身，只觉得莫名的眼熟。问了黄冠亨，他也觉得见过，却说不清个所以然。

他们一行人被带到一个空旷的会议室，为首的真皮座椅上正坐着一个中年男子，两鬓已经有些许花白。他微微一笑，站起身来：“两位小朋友，还记得我吗？”

这声音……黄旭熙的眼皮剧烈地跳动起来，是他，肖德俊！

“肖德俊！你这老混蛋居然在这里！”黄冠亨也认出了他，当即怒吼起来，“当年你害惨了我和旭熙的父母，我找了你五年了，没想到你今天送上门来了！”

他当即就要拔枪，黄旭熙眼疾手快按住了他，沉声道：“肖德俊，既然你今天特意找到了我们，我倒要跟你好好聊一聊，当年我父亲把你当做最好的兄弟，你为什么要背叛他？”

“好兄弟，哈哈哈……”肖德俊发出一阵古怪的笑声，表情越发扭曲，“你父亲他，从来没把我当兄弟！”

“是我，明明是我先遇到你母亲，也是我，把她从泰国带到中国。可你父亲呢，他明知道我多爱她，却横刀夺爱，还有了你……”

他走到黄旭熙身前，有些痴迷地盯着他，“真是个帅气的小伙子，和你的妈妈很像，尤其是这双眼睛……”

他伸出手，竟想去抚摸黄旭熙的脸。

黄旭熙毫不留情地推开他：“我问你，我爸妈是生是死，你到底把他们弄到哪去了？”

“哈哈哈……”肖德俊笑得更加猖獗，“怎么，你还幻想着他们能回来？我告诉你，早死了，死的透透的了，我把他们大卸八块，扔给了狗，这对狗男女，只配喂狗，你知道吗？我当时不杀你，把你扔到那种地方，我想让你受尽折磨而死，没想到，你居然能活下来……”

黄旭熙胸口剧烈起伏着，用尽全身的力气吼道：“肖德俊！我要你偿命！” 

董思成心里默默地算着时间，已经过去24小时了，从这里到广东，怎么也该到了，黄旭熙居然一点消息都没有，就连黄冠亨的电话也是无人接听。为了以后切割方便，黄旭熙并没有让他插手过帮派内任何事务，甚至也没有让他认识任何兄弟，除了早就相识的黄冠亨。现在两人音讯全无，董思成只能一个人干着急。

对了,还有钱锟！董思成灵机一动，随即他又犹豫了，由于当年自己的事，钱锟早就被架空，不再参与帮派内的事情，据说这两年已经搬出来养老了，现在贸然去找他，他会帮忙吗？

只能尽力一试了，董思成想。

钱锟听到黄旭熙失联的消息仿佛一点也不惊讶的样子，他说：“我早就知道，会有这么一天。他要支撑起你们那么庞大的家族产业，需要的运作恐怕比起之前只管理帮派内部多出几倍不止。常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋呢？”

董思成心中也是悔恨交加，他明知道事情不对，却没有强硬地拦下黄旭熙，如果他真的出了什么事……

他不敢再想下去。

钱锟倒是没再有丝毫犹豫：“我现在就去广东跑一趟。”

“锟哥，那你，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”董思成试探着问。

“旭熙不想让你沾手，你就别多操心了”，钱锟摇摇头，“我自己还是有一些人脉和消息来源的，我会把旭熙带回来的。”

哪怕拼上我这条命。这句话，他没有说出口。

两天后，黄旭熙终于回来了，陪着他的，只有钱锟。

“黄冠亨呢？”董思成问。

“冠亨他，已经过世了。”钱锟声音里带着悲痛。

黄旭熙双眼通红，他永远忘不了，那颗致命的子弹没入了黄冠亨的左胸，击穿了他的肺，于是，他亲眼看着他涌出大片的鲜血，然后慢慢窒息。

他杀了肖德俊，为父母报了仇，然而却失去了他最好的兄弟。

8.  
董思成举着伞，看着黄旭熙沉默地把黄冠亨的骨灰撒在他父亲的墓前。

他很想问黄旭熙，会不会怪他，然而他最后也没有问出口，因为他知道黄旭熙的答案是什么。

我会加倍对你好的，他这样想着，总有一天，我们会过上幸福的生活。 

之后，董思成一直提心吊胆，担心会像当年自己遇袭一样，引发出一系列的事端。然而，出乎他所料的是，接下来的日子里一直风平浪静。

公司的业绩蒸蒸日上，不仅补上了所有亏空，还有了良好的现金流，利润也在行业内遥遥领先。董思成彻底成为了当地商界的传奇，在二十二岁的年纪，零经验接手家族企业。只用了短短三年，不仅成功地扭亏为盈，还将公司经营成了行业内的龙头企业，他本人也被评选为本省“杰出青年”，是新一代的商界之星，更是富豪贵胄们心中最佳的联姻人选。

而此刻，这位“最佳女婿”正靠在黄旭熙怀里，悠闲地看他刷手机。

“董思成，w市最耀眼的新贵，所有女性的梦中情人……”黄旭熙一字一句地读出这条新闻，“你说，要是我公开了我们的关系，会不会被所有女生围殴致死？”

董思成斜了他一眼：“你还真想公开呀？那就公开呗，黑道大佬和商界新星，这么般配，看谁敢反对。”

“谁敢反对，你就让他家破产是吧？”黄旭熙笑着揶揄。

“不，是谁敢反对，你就把枪顶在他脑袋上。”董思成笑嘻嘻地怼回去。

“对了，现在有一个大生意。”他突然正色道，“可能有点危险，但这次买卖如果能成，我们就可以完全收手了。”

黄旭熙点点头：“说说看，董老板。”

9.  
了解清楚这单生意的具体情况后，饶是黄旭熙这样身经百战的资深大佬也有些震惊。价值九个亿的军火，果真如董思成所说一般，如果能成功，他们就可以金盆洗手，再也不参与这些刀口舔血的买卖。

董思成也清楚这其中的风险，所以非常犹豫：“虽然价钱确实高，但实在太危险了，我也不想看你这么搏命。”

黄旭熙却下定了决心：“可以做。我相信我自己，我会给你好消息的。”

当晚，他找到了钱锟。

钱锟听清楚他的话，当即变了脸色：“旭熙，你怎么这么不知轻重？我从前教你的，都被狗吃了吗？”

“本来就是这么危险的东西，又涉及这么大的数额，你是真的要豁出命去吗？”

黄旭熙的眼神很坚定：“锟哥，我这次来，就是已经做了决定，我相信可以做成。”

“你！你是真的不知道这有多危险吗？”钱锟气的够呛，“本来过得好好的，为什么非得往火坑里跳！我是不会同意的！”

“锟哥，其实我心里一直把你当成我的亲大哥。当年是你把我从那里救了出来，你的恩情我会永远记得。但，不论你同不同意，我都有必须做这件事的理由。”说完，他转身就走。

“等等！”钱锟叫住了他，“我陪你一起去。”

10.  
这次的交易地点在泰国，他们需要在泰国军火商那里拿到货，然后运给国内的买家。事成之后，他们会得到五个亿的酬劳。

锟哥早些年在东南亚闯荡过，会讲流利的泰语。有他跟着，黄旭熙安心不少。

他们经水路前往泰国，又在泰国境内辗转了两天，最后，终于在一个丛林深处见到了那个传说中的军火商。

他叫李永钦，是泰国华裔，今年只有二十六岁，祖上三代都是做军火生意的，在世界各国的黑道都声名赫赫。李永钦从小在英国长大，四年前回到了泰国，接手了家族产业。

黄旭熙一行人进入李永钦的军火基地时，意外地被拦住了。守门的十几个人手持步枪，语气不善地命令他们交出身上所有的武器。

黄旭熙和钱锟交换了一个眼神，拔出腰间的手枪递给对方，后面的兄弟们也纷纷把枪交了出去。 

李永钦正在凉亭下悠闲地喝咖啡，见到他们过来，温文尔雅地一笑：“请坐，远方的客人。”黄旭熙和钱锟在他对面坐下。

等了半小时，也不见他开口，钱锟终于忍不住了：“李先生，我就开门见山了，这次来，我们先支付三亿的定金，不知您意下如何？”

李永钦侧过头看他，金丝眼镜下的眼神锐利无比：“三亿的定金，那我只能给三亿的货。”

“李先生这样不合适吧，我们也是经常做买卖的，三成的定金是道上的老规矩了，等把货运回去，剩下的尾款保证一分不少地打到您的账上。”黄旭熙出言反对。

李永钦摇摇头：“不，在我这里，就要按我的规矩来，一手交钱，一手交货，如果你们在路上自己出了问题，难道还要我来承担责任吗？”

“李先生，我们买家也是需要保障的，如果我把钱全交给了你，谁又能保证我们能真的把货带出泰国呢？”钱锟有些生气。

“你这个意思，是在质疑我的诚信吗？既然这样，那这单生意还是不要做了。”李永钦重重地把咖啡杯放到桌子上。

“李先生，您先别生气，我们来之前，您并没有说清楚您的要求，我们也不可能直接带着九亿的现金过来。如果您不放心的话，我们可以先支付四亿。”黄旭熙赔着笑道，在这里，但凡有一句话激怒对方，就可能万劫不复。

听完他的话，李永钦反倒笑了：“这样吧，我看黄先生也是有诚意的，不如您先在我这里住几天，等把钱筹够了，我们再交易。”

黄旭熙警惕起来，在这里多待一分，就多一分危险。这个李永钦为人倨傲，没有一点妥协的意思，如果真听他的留在这里，不知道会惹出什么麻烦。

他站起身来：“李先生太客气了，我们已经给出最大的让步了，既然今天谈不成，我们就先回去了，等您什么时候想通了，愿意接受我们的条件，那咱们再做交易也不迟。”

李永钦脸色骤变：“你要走，是不可能的！”

他做了个手势，瞬间周围聚起来十几个手持步枪的壮汉。

钱锟和其他手下也迅速站起身来，他冷声问：“李先生，你这是什么意思？难道还要限制我们人身自由吗？”

李永钦扬起一边嘴角：“我的秘密基地，岂是外人想来就来，想走就走的？”

他掏出一把枪，在手上把玩着：“其实，无论我现在做什么，又有谁能把我怎么样？”

11.  
刹那间，外面传来一声巨响，一股浓烈的硝烟味伴随着不远处的滚滚浓烟升腾而起，强烈的冲击波将所有人扑倒在地。

“好像是大门的方向。”钱锟悄悄告诉黄旭熙。

黄旭熙点点头，对他做了个手势。钱锟心知肚明，趁在场的人都没反应过来，两人飞身而起，夺走各自身边敌人的一把枪，顺势翻滚到凉亭外的灌木丛后。

“别让他们跑了！”李永钦慌忙下令。

其他敌人反应过来，纷纷起身开枪扫射。两人一边寻找掩体，一边开枪反击，趁对方火力的间隙往大门口移动。

“旭熙！快来！”

熟悉的声音传来，黄旭熙抬头一看，居然是董思成带着两辆装甲车从大门闯了进来，他立刻带着钱锟和几个兄弟往那边跑。

几分钟内，基地其他的武装人员也都闻声赶来，周围的火力瞬间猛烈了起来，空气里到处都是子弹划过的嗖嗖声。

钱锟闷哼一声，捂住了左肋。

黄旭熙拉着他迅速地躲到装甲车后，看到鲜血已经从他指缝中渗了出来。他焦急地问：“锟哥，你怎么样？”

钱锟摇摇头：“没有大碍，当务之急是得想办法出去。”

董思成从车窗探出头来：“旭熙，你们快上车。”

黄旭熙回道：“锟哥中弹了，你先带着他和其他兄弟走，我来断后。”

董思成急了：“哎呀别磨叽了，我们的大部队还在后面呢。”

车上其他人纷纷开枪掩护，黄旭熙和钱锟终于成功上了车。

驾驶员猛地调头，加大油门从被炸毁的大门口冲了出去。 

冲出基地黄旭熙才有时间问董思成：“你怎么会在这里？”

“我看到了你留给我的那封信，思来想去，还是觉得不安心，正好我父亲在泰国有个挚友，我就偷偷地来到了泰国。他帮我找到了你们留在外面的兄弟，你跟他们发信号的时候，我就知道你遇到危险了，当然要冲进来救你们。”董思成回答。

“那这车，还有这些武器都是哪来的？”

“有钱能使鬼推磨嘛”，董思成耸耸肩，“全泰国又不止他李永钦一个人有武器。”

12.  
十分钟后，他们见到了在外接应的兄弟们。董思成来得及时，跟着黄旭熙进去的人只有钱锟和另外一个兄弟受了伤。大家汇合后，又加足马力狂飙了一个多小时，终于离开了这片丛林。

黄旭熙出来的第一件事就是把钱锟送去医院，亲耳听到医生说没有大碍，只是擦伤后终于放下心来。简单地包扎后，董思成带着一行人住进了父亲挚友安排的别墅里。

黄旭熙睡的很沉，醒来时外面已是一片漆黑，而旁边，是托着头笑着的董思成。

“几点了？”黄旭熙问道。

“已经晚上九点多了，我小时候，真的见过你吗？”

黄旭熙点点头：“我当时刚跑到你身边，就被跟着的保姆赶走了，你不记得也很正常。”

“但你妈妈做的饭，真的很好吃。”董思成努力地回忆着，“我好想吃她做的咖喱蟹芒果饭。”

黄旭熙笑了笑：“那我去给你买，你在这里等着我，不要乱跑哦。”

他穿好衣服，起身出了门。

13.  
黄旭熙准备离开w市，搬去香港定居。他只带走了一封信，当年写给董思成的信。 

“思成，我很久很久以前，就想这么叫你了。那时你还没有上小学，而我，大概也就刚刚有记忆吧。

你之前说过，小时候家里有个泰国阿姨，做饭非常好吃，其实，那就是我的妈妈。因为她的缘故，我有幸经常到你家，见到了漂亮的大房子，也见到了当时那么漂亮的你。

妈妈跟我说，主人家不喜欢小孩子跑来跑去，让我躲在角落里。其实，我每次都躲着悄悄看你。你是我见过最好看的人，那么白，长着精灵一样的眼睛和耳朵，还会跳好看的中国舞。我真的很想认识你，很想站在你身边。

后来有一次，你一个人在花园玩，我终于鼓起勇气走过去，还没开口就走过来一个保姆，像赶小狗一样把我赶走了。她说，去去去，离思成小少爷远一点。

‘思成’这个名字，就这么深深地刻在了我心里。可惜没过多久，我妈妈就离开了你家，跟着我父亲开始了颠沛流离的生活，我也再没见过你。

后来我又遇见了你，我想这可能就是命中注定。无论如何，这次我一定会留在你身边。我知道这一次去泰国会有多么危险，但我相信我自己，也相信上天既然安排我们再次相遇，就不会再让我们分开。你等着我，我会平安地回来，然后牵着你的手站在阳光下，再也不分开。” 

黄旭熙把这封信折好，收进大衣口袋里。他走到大门外的信箱前，当时把信放进去的场景还历历在目。

他拿出另一封信，放了进去。然后，转身离开了这栋装着他所有爱和快乐的房子，这个专属于董思成和他的“家”。 

“思成，今天我就要离开了，不只是离开我们的家，也要离开w市。我在这里等了你五年，现在，终于到了告别的时候。这里的装修和家具都是你喜欢的风格，我把它们原封不动地留给你。

那天我买了你想吃的咖喱蟹芒果饭回来，远远地就看到房子的浓烟和火光。我吓坏了，赶紧叫来消防车，但已经来不及了。

我该一直陪在你身边的，可我没有。这是我做过最后悔的一件事。

大火被扑灭后，锟哥和别的兄弟的遗体都被找了出来，可唯独没有你。后来我和你的父母找遍了泰国，也还是没有找到你。

从我再次遇见你，到现在已经过了整整十年。你，锟哥，冠亨，我在漂泊中和你们一一相遇，又一个个地失去了这些我爱的人。现在，我又要启程漂泊了，我想，这也许是上天的安排，等到下一个十年，我就会和你们再次重逢。

其实在我心里，你一直躲在某个角落，躲够了，就突然跳出来，对我说，旭熙，我回来了。

然后，我就像以前一样，把你拥进怀里，再也不放开。”


End file.
